This invention pertains to an articulated aerial boom, and more particularly to an improved articulated aerial boom and an improved elbow linkage therefore whereby an upper aerial boom can rotate about 210 degrees about a lower aerial boom allowing a one man, side hung bucket to be raised and manuevered into positions heretofore difficult if not impossible with prior art booms.
Prior to this time, such aerial booms were limited in the degree of rotation of the upper aerial boom about the lower aerial boom. This precluded or made difficult the positioning of the boom and its bucket in various positions.
Additionally, maintenance upon the elbow linkage of such articulated aerial booms was made time consuming and difficult because of the manner in which the upper and lower aerial booms were connected, and the weight and construction of the elbow linkage assembly.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide an improved articulated aerial boom and elbow linkage which permits a greater degree of rotation of the upper aerial boom about the lower aerial boom.
It would also be highly desirable to provide an improved articulated aerial boom and elbow linkage which would allow repair and maintenance of objects located at elevated, angled positions to be made with ease.
It would be further highly desirable to provide an improved articulated aerial boom and elbow linkage that is light in weight.
It would be still further highly desirable to provide an improved articulated aerial boom and elbow linkage that would allow ease of disassembly for maintenance purposes.